


共有遗产

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M, Omega! Nuidis Vulko, Omega! Orm Marius
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 奥姆曾以为关于自己的父亲和维科的宫中秘闻不过是流言。





	共有遗产

Warning: 奥姆插入维科，和维科fingering奥姆

 

奥姆并非对宫中的秘闻一无所知。从旁人的窃窃私语，到捕风捉影的谣传，再到他自己偶尔瞥见的一二三幕，奥姆在年少甚至年幼时就留意到了一些蛛丝马迹。他的母亲被处决了，他的父亲不曾再娶，但那并不意味着他的父亲孤单一人。

别人或许会说：维科是亚特兰蒂斯最伟大的谋士，他一面辅佐奥瓦克斯王，一面也接替了不存在的女王的工作，悉心教导着海底唯一的王子。奥姆能按照他的既定的命运顺遂而端正地长大，维科功不可没。所有人都赞颂维科，所有人都发自内心地尊重维科，奥姆也曾是其中之一，直到他通过自己的双眼看到了真相。而在此之前，他以为这“真相”不过是捏造出来的流言。

奥姆去找维科时，门口的空气屏障漆黑一片，门口无人看守，最近的侍卫也在一条走廊之外，好像是谁下令清空了这里似的。奥姆皱起了眉，若是维科临时出门，他理应告知自己才是。

奥姆游到空气屏障前，还是决定看看维科究竟在不在，可他刚准备开口，就听到了一声隐约的呻吟，而后是一阵低沉的叹息。房里有两个人，而他碰巧知道他们都是谁。那是维科和他的父亲。

少年像是被烫到般猛地退后了一些。他大睁着双眼，头脑既像是在飞快地转动又像是当机了，他能在耳中清晰地听到自己轰鸣的心跳。他知道自己撞破了自己或许不该知道的事，自己撞破了流言。他回想起了自己无意或有意间听到的所有低语——“我曾听到……见到……听说他们……”“维科和奥瓦克斯王。”“或许他正是真正的王后。”

奥姆在愣怔间敏锐地感觉到有人正朝着门口靠近，他飞快地躲到走廊里高大的植物背后，近乎绝望地期冀出来的人不要发现他。而出来的正是奥瓦克斯王，他的父亲穿戴整齐、面容严肃，不紧不慢地游离了这里，好像他刚才不过是在和维科谈论正事。空气屏障重新变得清澈了起来，奥姆从摇曳的水生植物之间露出一只眼睛，看到维科正在书架前寻找什么。

一切正常，好似什么都没发生过。但奥姆闻到了一种特殊的气息，他或许还年少，可他所活的岁月已经足够他明白那是Alpha和Omega交媾过后的味道。走廊里是他的父亲留下的信息素，它在维科的门口与属于维科的气味相交缠，淫靡而甜蜜地苟合，又飞快地离散在水流中。

奥姆屏息凝神地等了很久，直到奥瓦克斯王的气息消失无踪、维科那令人心安的信息素温和地散逸出来，他才敢从水植后面游出来，悄无声息地出现在维科的门前。维科抬起头，像往常那样招呼他：“进来。”

奥姆在有所动作之前犹豫了一瞬，而后迅速地穿过了空气屏障，湿漉漉地落到地上。他恍然生出一种错觉，好像自己踩碎了什么不存在的东西。

奥姆在维科给自己讲解某一个文段时出了神，他悄悄地打量着维科，尽管他早已对维科十分熟悉。他只能从这个位置看到维科的侧脸，看到他低垂的睫毛、不时看向自己的绿眼睛、眼角的皱纹和鬓边的白发。

这就是刚才在他的父亲身下呻吟的人。这就是流言中的“亚特兰蒂斯王后”。这就是照顾他的人，他的导师和朋友，他未来的臣子。

维科不知何时停下了讲授，而奥姆没能立刻反应过来。他只晚了大约两秒，但这已经让他暴露了。维科平静地看着他，奥姆松开撑着下巴的手，飞快地眨了眨眼，立刻决定为自己的走神道歉：“我很抱歉，维科。”

“你心不在焉，奥姆，从进来时便如此。”维科说道，不过他看起来并未生气，“是什么让你分心？”

因为我听到你在和我父亲做爱。

这句话仅仅在奥姆的脑海中响起，他没有正面回答维科，只是迅速地糊弄了过去。他知道维科不会在意，因为维科总是如此。维科会做好自己的工作，除此之外，他放过一切可以放过的。

奥姆从此知道了维科是父亲的Omega。没有人知道这一点，又或许是他们至多只能猜测，因为维科破坏了自己的腺体，他不再有发情期，也不会被标记，他的信息素将一直平和而稳定。而这也让他和奥瓦克斯王的超出君臣的关系无迹可寻，因为他们的信息素永远是清澈而独立的。他们只在暗中交合，又在人前保持距离，把礼仪做得完美无缺，好像维科的双腿不曾勾着奥瓦克斯王的腰，温顺地承受自己的王的撞击。

奥姆开始怀疑父亲是否从未打算瞒着自己。他的心底总是藏着一丝隐秘的不安，好像上次父亲和维科早就发现了他，他借以藏身的植物形同虚设，他们从来都知道自己在那里。父亲是否在离开时转过了头？维科在开门时也曾看向自己的藏身之处吗？奥姆向来认为自己记性好，可他现在却不敢确定了。

父亲从未打算瞒着自己，奥姆重复地想道，否则这无法解释他为什么会一而再再而三地撞破同一个秘密，父亲和维科的反应又为什么这样平静。

维科上次给奥姆演示了一个新招式，又故作神秘地不教给他，要他耐心等到下一次授课。奥姆独自琢磨出来时几乎在房里翻起了跟头，巨大的成就感让他收不住笑意，他现在就需要见到维科，告诉他自己做到了什么。一条走廊外的侍卫有拦下他的意图，但他们犹豫了一瞬，因为他们在猜测王子是否有在此时从此地通行的特权；奥瓦克斯王肯定也犹豫了一瞬，因为他显然早早地察觉到了高速靠近的奥姆，他完全有时间喝止奥姆，但他没有。

所以奥姆看到了一切——清澈的空气屏障，仰面倒在桌上的维科，和如阴影一般覆盖在维科身上的父亲。空气屏障在他的眼中波光粼粼，奥姆看不太清，但他感觉得到来自屋内的视线。

他落荒而逃。

维科很快就找来了，快得奥姆怀疑他跟父亲没有做完这一次。奥姆躲得远远的，语气几近恳求：“拜托了，维科，我想一个人静一静。”

维科的身影在空气屏障之外停顿了一会儿，有那么一瞬间，奥姆以为他会直接闯进来，如果是奥瓦克斯王授意他过来给年少的王子一个解释的话。但他没有，他只是在外面说道：“好的。等你冷静下来，请务必过来找我。”

维科的语气依旧温和如常，奥姆把拳头塞进嘴里，堵回了一声尖叫。他所尊敬的老师崩塌了。

奥姆没有去找维科，是维科找到了他。小王子知道自己终归躲不过，所以他低下头，准备全盘接受这个不该是事实的事实。无论维科要说什么，无论他要说多少实话。

“你的父亲这样要求，我便这样做。”维科说道，他坐得离奥姆稍远了些，因为奥姆看起来仍然不太想接近他，“他从未真的想瞒着你，因为他觉得你迟早应该知道。”

“我为什么应该知道？”奥姆问道，他费尽了全力才没有转身就走。

“因为你是未来的王，奥姆，你终将继承你的父亲的王位。”维科平和地说道，在提到奥姆的未来时，他的眼神总和所有的父母一般温柔，“但除了王位以外，他还有一些东西要留给你。”

奥姆突然明白了过来，他猛地抬起头，难以置信地瞪着维科。“不。”他慢慢地摇头，眼中浮上一丝惊惶的痛苦，“不。”

“当你分化为Alpha之后，奥姆，你就会像你的父亲那样拥有我。”

但奥姆不是Alpha。

他的分化来得仓促而凶猛，哪怕他自那之后一直在尽可能地躲着维科，他在仓皇之下的第一反应也是着人去找维科。他学习过性别的秘密，知道该怎样应对分化，但此刻的他却慌张得像只没了父亲的小海马。他明白他正遭遇着什么，可他从未料到自己是个Omega，他甚至从未想象过自己是个Omega。像他的母亲，也像维科，只是绝不像他敬畏的父亲。

维科终于出现时，奥姆几乎倒在了地上。他的老师冲进水幕，把眼眶发红的他抱起来，一路游回了奥姆的卧室。寒冷的水流好似缓解了一些奥姆的情热，奥姆紧紧地抓着维科的衣领，或许是激素控制下的情绪作怪，他断断续续地呜咽了起来。他感觉到维科更加抱紧了自己，一贯温和的语声里终于有了一丝急切：“我带你回房，奥姆，你会没事的。我们很快就到了。”

“我是个Omega，”奥姆哑声说道，声音里带着哭腔，“维科，我是个Omega……父亲会很失望的。”

“他不会的，奥姆，他爱你。”维科安慰道。

维科把奥姆安顿到床上，又去给他拿药。抑制剂是某种晒干了的植物叶片，对第一次发情期的作用有限，嚼碎时会带出无尽的苦味，从舌尖一路烧到胃里。分化和发情都会影响激素水平，奥姆认定这才是自己止不住眼泪的原因。他不得不靠在床头，因为躺着哭会把自己噎住，他只看了一眼维科，维科便给了他一个怀抱，让他在自己的肩上放声大哭。

当你开始哭后，你停不下来的原因就不再受限于让你落下第一滴泪的那一个，而是包含了你迄今为止的生命中的一切不顺遂。奥姆想起了所有杂乱不堪的小事，从他不慎打翻了喜欢的甜点，到他一再失败时父亲冷若冰霜的面庞，再到以予取予求的姿态躺在桌上的维科。奥姆呜咽着咬住嘴唇，试图把哭声闷回喉咙里，却只是让自己咳嗽了起来。维科轻拍着小王子的背，他的信息素依然平和而镇静，全然没有被奥姆影响到，哪怕他是个Omega。

“你说过，”奥姆勉强挤出几个完整的词，他的呼吸平静了一些，大哭带来的耳鸣散去后，他逐渐意识到自己的后穴仍在流水，“我会像父亲那样拥有你。”

“是的。”维科坦然地回应道。

“即使我是个Omega？”奥姆嘶声问道。他从维科的怀里抬起头，眼睛里满是哭出来的血丝，像个力图求证的孩子般盯着自己的老师。

“即使你是个Omega。”维科低下头，温和地重复道，“你想让我怎样服侍你，奥姆？”

奥姆的世界安静了一瞬。他张开嘴，能感觉到自己的脑中有什么东西断了。他说：“让我操你，维科。”

维科不会拒绝，亚特兰蒂斯最伟大的谋士总是忠于王室的每一道指令。于是奥姆从他的父亲那里继承了维科。

奥姆套弄着自己的性器的手在颤抖，一方面是因为情热的侵袭，一方面是因为过速的心跳。维科靠在奥姆的床头，毫无廉耻地为自己做扩张，他的神情与他教导奥姆时一模一样，只是他的目光始终低垂着，不再看向奥姆。

“看着我。”奥姆命令道。维科抬起头，向他递来探询的目光。奥姆微微歪着头，凝视着那双绿色的眼睛，摇了摇头，声音因无法抑制的哭腔而变得尖细：“你为什么……你怎么能……同意这样做？！”

“我以为这是你想要的。”奥姆的眼泪让维科不安了起来，他下意识地把手指从后穴里抽出来，又反应过来那几根手指上满是自己的体液，便用另一只手抚上奥姆的肩头。

奥姆用力地摇头，哑声问道：“你怎么能答应我的父亲？”他在床上挪动，逼近了维科，但维科并没有与他拉开距离，“在那天之前，你是我的老师，但在那之后……”

奥姆无法继续说下去。维科的手移到了奥姆的脑后，他望着奥姆就像望着自己的孩子，微微蹙着眉，眼中的情绪复杂得令奥姆分辨不出任何一种。年轻的王子发出了一声凶猛的哽咽，他低下头，握住维科的腰，胡乱地把自己的阴茎塞进了维科的后穴里。

奥姆的动作有些粗鲁，维科疼得倒抽了一口气，但他什么都没说。他像接受奥瓦克斯王那样接受奥姆，两腿服从地分开，又在奥姆的身后交叉。奥姆发了狠地抽插，他不敢对上维科的目光，只是抓着维科的腰，一下狠似一下地顶弄，“就像一个Alpha”。他的眼泪落在维科赤裸的胸前。

“奥姆……”维科呻吟道，尽管那听起来更像一声叹息。他的阴茎半勃着，有些软绵绵地耷拉在那里，他没有去动它。

这是奥姆第一次真正意义上的性经验，他没能撑太久，很快就射进了维科的体内。他像是在故意泄愤，但维科仍然什么都没说。维科的温顺和沉默让奥姆愈发地心焦，他的心脏被无名火烧得通红，却又无处发泄。所以他一口咬上维科早已失去了功能的腺体，维科条件反射地抬起手，本要抓握的五指在空中又软化了下来，落到奥姆的脑后时已变成了一阵轻抚。奥姆把他咬出了血。

可单纯的射精并不能很好地缓解Omega发情时的需求，奥姆知道这一点，教给他一切的维科也知道。奥姆支起身子，转而跨坐到维科身上，却倔强地警告道：“只能用手指。”

“好，奥姆。”维科毫无异义地应下，让奥姆靠到自己身上，一手环住他的腰背，一手探到他的穴口，打着圈让他放松。奥姆为维科的指尖打了个激灵，而后维科的手指便伸了进来。奥姆轻叫出声。

维科的动作不疾不徐，他起先只是用一根手指帮助奥姆适应，在奥姆的体内变换着角度，试探着温热而潮湿的内壁，寻找他的敏感点。奥姆在他按压到自己的前列腺时尖叫了起来，浑身上下猛烈地颤栗了一瞬，那过电般的快感让他不知所措。他紧紧地抓着维科的两肩，身体紧绷得就快抽筋，喘息得像是要哭出声来。维科轻拍着他的背，用一如平常的温和语调安抚他：“很快就好了。你会没事的。”

维科又加进了一根手指，而奥姆对此浑然不觉。过于赤裸的快感让他想要逃离，他不断地在维科的手上扭动着，臀部颤抖地抬高，上身却与维科紧密相贴。他无法完全压抑住自己的呻吟声，陌生的刺激搅乱了他的脑子，他几乎没意识到自己来不及咽下的口水打湿了维科的肩头。维科的手掌温暖地贴在他的身后，下面的手却对他毫不留情，愈发频繁地攻击着他的敏感点。

奥姆最终叫得破了音，他有那么一瞬间看不见任何东西，大脑也一片空白，不堪忍受地射了维科一身。他脱力地倒在维科身上，头挨着维科的侧颈，无意识地抱住了维科。而维科也回抱他。

奥姆对接下来的事记不真切，只隐约记得维科收拾了残局，为自己擦洗了身体，便悄无声息地离开了。他知道，如果他要求，维科便会留下来陪他，但他不知为何无法开口。好像他已经要求得太多，他的舌头已羞于吐出哪怕一个单词，哪怕是对维科。他的不会拒绝的维科。

END


End file.
